Warum bin ich hier? - Vaas X Jason
by Asil3
Summary: "Ich sah alle meine Freunde sterben. Meinen Bruder hielt ich in meinen Armen, als er durch eine Schusswunde starb. Und alle diese Tode hatten was mit diesem einen Mann zu tun. Dieser eine Mann, dessen blaue Augen so kalt waren wie die Tiefen des Meeres. Dieser Mann, der nun vor mir stand."


Meine erste Fanfiction! ._.  
Also, ich LIEBE Vaason momentan, deswegen der Anlass für diese Fanfiction...  
Ich habe mir 20.000 Let's Plays zu dem Spiel angesehen, aber bisher noch nicht die Ehre gehabt, es selber zu spielen (Was sich aber bald ändern wird!)  
Wenn es von daher einpaar Plotfehler gibt, entschuldige ich mich~

Bitte sagt mir, was ihr denkt! Kritik hilft einem immer weiter~  
Viel Spaß c:

* * *

Das einzige, was ich wollte, war frei sein. Und was ist nun daraus geworden? Ich saß gefesselt auf einem Stuhl. Um mich herum war es dunkel, es roch nach Blut und Verwesung.  
Für einen Moment hatte ich alles was ich wollte. Ich flog, hatte alle meine Freunde bei mir und konnte frei sein. Zusammen auf einer einsamen Insel, es gab keinerlei Regeln und Verbote. Bis wir auf die Piraten stießen…

Ich sah alle meine Freunde sterben. Meinen Bruder hielt ich in meinen Armen, als er durch eine Schusswunde starb.  
Und alle diese Tode hatten was mit diesem einen Mann zu tun. Dieser eine Mann, dessen blaue Augen so kalt waren wie die Tiefen des Meeres.  
Dieser Mann, der nun vor mir stand.

Seine Augen reflektierten das schwache Mondlicht, seine Klamotten waren so schmutzig und zerrissen wie immer. Seine schwarzen Haare sahen noch wilder aus als sonst, an seinen Händen klebte wiedermal Blut. Sein Mund formte ein närrisches Lächeln als er sich zu mir nach vorne beugte. „Jason…", flüsterte er. Ich versuchte meine Hände loszureißen, jedoch waren die Fesseln so fest, dass ich spürte, wie ich mir durch das Zerren die Handgelenke wund rieb. Ich sah den Mann wütend an  
„Da bist du also wieder. Du gibst nicht auf, was?", der Mann sah mein Gesicht von nahem an, und strich mit seinem Handballen über meine Wange. Ich spürte, wie das kalte Blut von seinen Händen mein Gesicht runterlief.  
„Du hättest schon längst abhauen können. Deine scheiß Freunde hab ich schon abgeknallt. Es kommt mir vor als wenn du nur so danach bettelst, das ich dich töte.", er zog eine Pistole und spielte mit ihr rum, während er in dem Raum hin und her ging. Bei jedem Schritt knatschte der morsche Holzboden, was mir immer wieder eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Du rennst Wochen durch den Dschungel, tust dir diese verfickt schlechten Verhältnisse an, während du eigentlich zuhause rumsitzen könntest. Du könntest mit einer warmen Decke vor der blöden Glotze sitzen und dir denken: ‚Was war Vaas für ein böser, böser Junge…', aber was machst du? Ich versteh dich Penner einfach nicht!", sein Ton wurde immer lauter und bedrohlicher. Aber seine Worte brachten mich zum Nachdenken.  
Warum bin ich hier?

Vaas ging wieder auf mich zu, mit jedem Schritt wich ich weiter zurück. Er kniete sich vor mich, um auf der gleichen Höhe wie mein Gesicht zu sein. „Jason… Was geht in deinem kleinen Kopf vor, Jason?", er klopfte mit seiner Faust gegen meine Schläfe. Er roch nach Gras und Blut.  
„Antworte mir!", schrie er. Alles was ich machen konnte war in seine Augen sehen. Ich weiß keine Antwort.  
Warum komme ich immer wieder hier her?  
Warum gehe ich nicht weg?  
Und in diesem Moment bemerkte ich etwas. Diese Insel, und dieser Mann lässt mich freier sein, als alles andere. Trotz meiner Handfesseln und den ständigen Drohungen bin ich frei. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will. Jeder Tag mit Vaas gibt mir mehr Kicks als jeder Fallschirmsprung.  
Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht gehe, der Grund, warum ich immer wieder komme und der Grund, warum ich nie mehr gehen will.  
Ich sah ihn an. Langsam kamen sich unsere Gesichter immer näher, und ehe ich mich versah, lagen meine Lippen auf seinen. Vaas erwiderte den zärtlichen Kuss, und grinste mich kichernd an  
„Ach, so ist das also…".  
Und dann fühlte ich, wie er meine Handfesseln löste, während sich unsere Lippen für einen weiteren Kuss trafen…


End file.
